1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle body for a motor vehicle. The invention also relates to an assembly support for a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
German Patent Application DE 10 2008 036 188.7 discloses a generic vehicle body for a motor vehicle with a vehicle rear end with body inner side parts spaced from one another and outer rear-end paneling. An assembly support runs in the vehicle transverse direction between the two body inner side parts. The assembly support is connected fixedly to the two inner side parts by screws and forms a stiffening body cross member. The disclosure of DE 10 2008 036 188.7 is intended to stiffen the vehicle rear end with a simple structure and to form a subassembly for a retractable and deployable rear spoiler.
EP 0 146 716 B1 discloses a vehicle body with tube pieces that are joined together by junction elements to form a supporting structure. The tube pieces are extruded profiles produced from light metal so that the car body can be of comparatively lightweight.
EP 1 601 568 B1 discloses a motor vehicle with an air-guiding device that can be deployed by a drive and that has an air-guiding surface. A beyond-dead-center position of a setting-out pivot lever of a setting-out mechanism in the deployed spoiler position ensures that a pressure on the deployed air guiding surface cannot collapse the setting-out mechanism.
The invention is concerned with a vehicle body that has a high level of stiffness and a comparatively low weight.